This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Clotting serum (including thrombin and various clotting factors) prepared from whole blood, plasma, bone marrow aspirate, or any other suitable source, can be used to enhance clotting of, for example, blood, platelet rich plasma, platelet poor plasma, concentrated platelet poor plasma, and bone marrow aspirate. The present teachings include methods and devices for preparing and isolating clotting serum.